In The End
by Nicole Santos
Summary: In the end, all you can do is love someone. BABE. Possible character death. Read at own risk. Steph goes after a skip she shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – All characters belong to the lucky JE and I am not making any money from them.

**In The End**

Have you ever had one of those moments of wonder, where you look back on your life and wish you could just go back? There is always one thing that sticks out above the rest. One thing you wish you could change. A place you wanted to visit. Words you want to take back. A decision you want to remake.

A person you should have told that you loved them.

The clock counted down soundlessly as I thought of my life.

Time was running out.

**Ranger:**  
_We're almost there Babe. Please stay strong._

Philip Hernandez should have never been anywhere near Stephanie. He was arrested for driving drunk and resisting arrest. The cops wanted him in on whatever they could get. He was suspected of planting bombs in the city so he could then rob one of the banks while everyone focused on the bombs. He succeeded three times in the past month. What had me worried was the sophistication of the bombs. They weren't simple plans that could be printed from the internet. Each time it took the bomb squad at least 25 minutes to disarm them.

Of course I had to open my damn mouth and tell Steph to stay the hell away from him. I practically ripped the file from her hand before I left the bonds office. What I didn't know was that she managed to convince Connie to make her a copy of his file after I left.

Rule number one with dealing with Stephanie Plum: Never tell her she can't do something.

With her damn luck she was able to find him when Grandma Mazur dragged her to some specialized sex shop near Point Pleasant. She called to tell me, hanging up on me when I told her to get the hell away from him and wait for us to get there. Lester, Tank and I raced down to Point Pleasant, breaking every road violation known to man.

But it was too late.

There ended up being a struggle for her stun gun.

Stephanie lost.

Hernandez took her to his car and drove to the nearest clothing store, we know because he used her credit card to purchase the clothing, then they went off the radar –Steph's cell phone and personal trackers went off the grid- until he called me three hours later from her phone.

_"Come and get her Manoso. Time's a ticking."_

He left the phone on after that so we could find their location.

Ram found the address. It was Philips ex-wife's cabin in the woods about an hour away.

Everyone was on their way there now. My five car team had its own police escort. The bomb squad was assembled and just a few minutes behind us.

"Son of a bitch," I growled. "Drive faster Tank."

He beat me to the front seat expecting an argument from me. To everyone's surprise I moved into the passengers with no complaint. I wasn't going to waste one second. It didn't matter how we got there as long it was fast.

"Ranger the pedal is to the floor man. We're going as fast as we can." He was quiet for a minute. "Bomber is a fighter. She'll be fine. We're only a few minutes from the dirt turn off."

I didn't say anything. Of course she was going to be fine. My Babe always makes it through. She's the toughest person I know. We've been through a lot of bad shit together but she held her own when others would have broken down. This time was not going to be any different.

It couldn't be.

I'll make damn sure of it.

She'll get the training she needs whether she likes it or not. I already put it off for too long. I once told Steph that she had all the power between us and that was the truth. One bat of her eyelashes and she could practically get out of anything with me. It almost cost her her life too many times. This would be the last time though. She was going to learn everything. I'll put her on rotation with the guys.

Hector will teach her about electronics: how to bypass and disable. Lester will teach her regular B&E and how to handle knives in a fight. Tank with deal with all the guns: short and long range. I'll do hand to hand combat with her myself.

She'll still be Stephanie, just more aware.

"One minute Ranger," Tank said.

I refocused myself and realized we were on the path to the cabin. The trees beside us blurred together as we flew past them.

The cops in front of us were already parked about 100 feet before the cabin getting ready to do a perimeter sweep.

Tank turned the car to get out of the main road and before he could come to a complete stop, I was out of the car. My men were seconds behind me already in gear as I made my way to the chief of police.

"Ranger," he was practically glaring at me. He's hated Rangeman ever since we found a kidnapped little girl before the department found a single lead.

"You can arrest us all later," I interrupted him when he opened his mouth again, "if you want to fight about it but I am going in there to get her out."

"Chief, it's not about who gets the glory this time," a familiar voice said behind me. Morelli walked past me, lowering his voice so only the Chief could hear.

Whatever Morelli said did the job. The Chief smirked at me. "Alright Manoso you call the shots. We'll follow your lead." He walked away without looking back.

I raised my eyebrow at Morelli.

He shrugged. "Just reminded him of the truth. If your guys go in our cops are less likely to die first."

There was no comment for that. "Hal, Ram, Cal, and Woody take up the four corners and report."

Zach Beldur, head of the bomb squad, had reached us by then with his own group of men. He pointed to two of them and told them to follow. "What do we know," he asked when they left.

"One room cabin. Two front windows. One door."

He glanced at the cabin in the distance. "Let's hope that's it." When he looked back to me his eyes were guarded.

Before he could utter another word my phone rang.

It was Stephanie's phone.

I put it on speaker and waited.

"You can tell everyone they don't need to look around the place from such a distance Manoso," Hernandez spoke. "There is only one bomb. It doesn't have a sensory trigger. Just your standard countdown. You might want to get in there soon. Your whore doesn't have must time."

Morelli, who I had forgotten about, took a step forward with his hands clenched.

"There?" I asked in a low voice.

"Very perceptive Mr. Manoso," he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm still hanging around to see the outcome. Tick Tock." Then he hung up.

Morelli grabbed my phone from my hands and dialed Steph's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Shit," he yelled. Joe took a second to take a deep breath before pointing at me. "When this is over I'm taking her away from you. She's going to move in with me. I'm going to marry her. We're going to have the family we would have had long ago if she hadn't met you and your band of thugs."

Tank made a move beside me but I stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Don't."

The mic on my vest chirped. "Report," I said.

Everyone gave the all clear from the distance.

I turned towards Zach. "Are you going to let me go in peacefully now or start something?"

"Let me check the door for wires. If it's clear then it's your show."

I could deal with that. Wasn't worth wasting time arguing about anything at this point.

Everyone got into their positions and we made our way to the last few yards to the cabin. Zach stepped in front of me and did his thing. What seemed liked hours later he finally gave me a nod and stepped back.

"On my mark. One, two, three, go" I counted softly.

With Tank and Bobby a half a second behind me, I kicked the door open and charged in gun drawn. The single room was empty except for a dirty mattress in the corner to my right. On it was Stephanie.

Tank yelled cleared as I moved towards her.

She was lying on her side in a pair of sweatpants and a large zipped jacket. Her legs and arms shackled together behind her. Other than a gag in her mouth and red eyes she looked fine.

"You're ok now Babe. I got you," I said quietly when I got to the mattress. I took the gag out and tried to sit her up.

She shook her head as a steady stream of tears fell down her cheeks. "Open the jacket," she whispered, barely able to suppress a sob.

_The room was empty except for Steph and the mattress._My mind froze for a second.

_Dios Mio, por favor._My hand reached for the zipper. It fell open smoothly.

The world stopped spinning for the longest moment before someone behind me yelled for Zach.

My world crashed.

Underneath the jacket was a vest. Attached to the vest were dozens of pockets. The pockets were filled with dynamite. The dynamite had 20…30… at least 40 different wires going between them, around the vest connecting to God knows what. On the upper left shoulder strap there was a clock.

16 minutes. 47 seconds. And counting.

* * *

This will only be a 2 or 3 part story. I'm not going to say who or if anyone dies because I don't want to spoil anything. It will be up to you guys whether or not you want to continue reading with that said.

Reviews make me happy!  
Cole


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – All characters belong to the lucky JE and I am not making any money from them.

In the end, all you can do is love someone no matter how things turn out.

* * *

**In The End**

_**Steph's POV:  
**_"I'm sorry," I cried. "Oh God Ranger I'm so sorry."

His blank face slammed on, but I saw the worry in his eyes. "Shhhh Babe," he tried to comfort me, running his hand down my face. "I'll get you out of this. I swear."

He reached down into his boot and pulled out his set of lock picks. Using them, he worked on the shackles constraining my hands and feet. His body was blocking it to the others, but I could feel his hands shaking slightly.

_God, what have I done?_

In about 45 seconds I was free. It was then that a guy in his late 30's approached us with a big back toolbox.

"Babe," Ranger said softly, rubbing my aching wrists lightly. "This is Zach Beldur. He's going to help get you of this vest."

Zach sent me a tight smile. His eyes were guarded but I could see he thought I was hopeless.

"Miss Plum it's an honor to finally meet you. I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances though." He stepped closer but Ranger was blocking his way. "You need to let me do my job man. The clock won't stop for you."

Ranger moved out of the way but still held one of my hands.

Three more bomb squad people approached me. All of them had wide eyes.

"I'm going to take this jacket off you now Miss Plum," Zach said, "please try not to move."

I barely even breathed as his hands gently pulled the summer jacket from my body. Ranger and Zach guided me to my feet so they could see every inch of the vest.

"Th-there's no way," the youngest bomb expert stammered. "It's too complex to disable in 18 minutes. There are at least 3 trick decoys in the back. The wiring runs around the whole vest. Each wire needs to be isolated before we can even begin to think. My God there are two hollowed steel locks on each side with even more wires running through them. If we try to cut them off it'll explode. There is enough dynamite attached to this thing to put a hole in the earth!"

Ranger, who had only let go of one of my hands, was crushing the other as the guy went on. He made a move to step forward towards the guy but Zach beat him to it, getting right in the guys face. "Get out. Our job is to get this thing off her. If you can't do that then get the fuck out now Bradley."

Bradley looked at me, to the vest, and back to my face. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Then he turned, running out of the cabin without another glance.

"If you two want to leave then go," Zach said simply. "Strictly volunteer only." He turned back to me, and began inspecting me closer.

The two men shared a look. One shook his head. The other swallowed loudly before opening the black box by Zach and rummaging through it. He didn't even look when the other one left.

I tried to feel angry. I tried to hate them but I couldn't. They didn't want to die for someone they didn't know. Someone who got themselves into this irreversible mess.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears. I needed to be strong.

"Cupcake," Joe's voice broke halfway through.

I opened my eyes to see him standing by the door. His hair was disheveled and in need of a serious cut. Dark bags hung beneath his eyes, eyes that were red with unshed tears.

My smile was forced. "Howdy."

His eyes traveled across my body, stopping at the clock on my shoulder. "Dear God," he whispered.

Zach and the other man continued working around me, ducking underneath my raised arms to snip a wire here, tape one out of the way there. They spoke low and in bomb talk so I couldn't understand them. I'm not sure I would have wanted to.

Ranger stayed an unmovable force my by right side as Joe slowly approached me.

Joe reached a hand out to touch my face but Zach moved in front of me to look at something. Morelli just dropped his hand back by his side.

"I," he paused. "I don't . . ."

"It's ok," I tried to smile a little more. "You don't have to say anything."

He looked so lost. I wanted to reach out and hold him. Tell him everything was going to be ok. That we would still catch tomorrow's game together and walk Bob afterwards.

"I love you," I said suddenly. Ranger stilled beside me but I ignored him for the moment. I needed to get this all out. It was finally time to clear the air and grow up. "I love you Joseph Morelli. You have always been a big part of my life. If it wasn't for you, I don't know who I would be today. You showed me good times and bad. You made me laugh and cry. You cared for me even when that meant drowning yourself in a bottle of Maalox."

"Stephanie-"

"No," I interrupted. "Let me finish." He nodded slowly and I tried to blink back tears, but they fell steadily down my cheeks. My voice stayed strong though. This was the right thing to do. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the woman you needed. I'm sorry I couldn't marry you and have your babies. I'm sorry I couldn't be the woman you deserve."

"It's not like-"

I pushed on. "No matter how this ends I need you to find the woman you need. Find your wife. Find the mother to your children. She's out there Morelli. She's waiting for you. She'll make you happy in a way I never could."

It was the hardest thing to hold back my sobs when his tears finally began falling. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I was always trying to push you into being someone else. I tried to change you and I am so sorry for that Stephanie."

"It's ok Joe." He got an opening and moved forward, pressing his forehead against mine. "We both needed something we couldn't give each other." Our eyes closed. "Promise me," I begged, a loud sob escaping. "Promise me you'll find someone to be happy with."

His hands moved up to grip my face, pulling our lips tight together. "No one will ever be you."

"They'll be better," I whispered against his lips one last time. Finally I was the one to pull back first, running my free hand against his cheeks. "I need another favor."

"Name it."

"Leave." He opened his mouth to protest but I didn't give him the chance. "Go to my family. You're the only one who can do it," I pleaded. "It doesn't matter if or when I get out of here I need you to tell my mother and sister that even if we didn't always agree that I loved them both so much. Tell my dad I kept strong. And," I hiccupped, "tell Grandma Mazur that she's one of the best people I've ever known."

"You'll make it," Morelli said with certainty. "You're going to make it."

"I know," I smiled.

_In a way._

He leaned down and kissed my forehead for a long moment. I watched, my breaking a little, as he backed out of the cabin.

Out of my sight.

Out of my life.

"You're going to get out of here," Ranger said fiercely.

I didn't bother looking at him because a storm of MerryMen walked into the cabin.

Hal, Woody, Hector, Cal, Ram, Manuel, Zero, Junior, and Binkie each came up to me, touching me where they could, offering encouragement, and told me I was going to be fine. Everyone kept strong, lending me their support with stony faces and loving eyes.

When Hal, the last one to go, walked out of sight Bobby came in.

"Hey Bomber," he said standing back to let Zach and his partner work. He glanced at Ranger but quickly focused back on me.

"Hey Bobby."

A second later Lester and Tank walked in together, moving to stand next to Bobby.

"Bombshell," Tank said looking slightly over my shoulder. Trying to be tough.

"Beautiful I hate to say it but vests just don't look good on you," Lester grinned widely.

I reached my free hand out to Lester and pulled him close enough to whisper so only he could hear. "Keep everyone smiling for me. Don't let them regret anything."

His grin grew, trying to hide the rapid blinking he was doing. "Anything you say Beautiful."

I kissed his cheek lightly. "You were always my favorite."

"Well I am the best of the bunch. And since you seem to be in such a friendly mood," he leaned forward suddenly and kissed my lips softly. "I've always wanted to do that," he winked and left abruptly.

Bobby moved a step closer when he got the chance to kiss both of my cheeks. "You're our sister. Don't forget that."

"Never." I looked him straight in the eye. "Don't let them do anything stupid, ok?"

His eyes filled with understanding. He stepped back but didn't leave the cabin. He knew he would need to be here to get Ranger out if things went badly.

"Lula will never forgive me if," Tank stopped before finishing.

"You better make her. Keep her safe. Love her and treat her good. _I _won't forgive _you _if you don't," I said trying to work up a good glare.

"We're going to find him Steph. He'll pay for everything." Tank squeezed my free hand and kissed my cheek before going to stand by Bobby. He had his back to me, staring out of one of the only windows. His shoulders trembled once before he got himself under control.

The pain in my heart was excruciating.

And God help me I wasn't done saying goodbye.

I looked at my best friend, my hero, the man I would give my world for.

He stared right back, daring me to say anything.

Instead I brought our clasped hands to my face and held them tight to my skin.

For the first time, in a long time I closed my eyes and prayed.

_I know I haven't been the best Catholic but I have always believed in you God. If these are my last moments I beg, plead, pray, and wish that you grant me one last thing. Please, whatever happens to me, however this ends, please keep Ranger safe. Help him however you can. Teach him to live a better life. Don't let this consume him. He deserves so much more than he gives himself. Please help him see that if I can't._I opened my eyes and all I saw was the desperation in his.

"Don't you dare give up on me Stephanie. There's still time."

Since the first time the vest was strapped to my body, I looked at the clock attached to my shoulder. "Less than five minutes."

Zach and the other man, who had been moving frantically since they started, stopped when they heard the time.

Ranger turned to stare at Zach, who had been working behind me. "Don't stop."

"Ranger," Zach tried but he wasn't hearing any of it.

"Don't stop!" Ranger roared.

"With the amount of explosives strapped to the vest, we need a minute and a half to safely get away from the explosion," the guy whose name I didn't know explained. "There are 4 and a half minutes left and we need at least another 20 minutes to safely disarm this." Ranger made a step towards him and in a flash Tank and Bobby were there, pulling Ranger away from him.

He growled at the man, fighting to break free of Tank and Bobby. "Don't talk about it like she doesn't have a chance! There's still time! Get it off of her! There is something that you're missing! There's a way to get it off! Find it! FIND IT!" He bellowed.

Zach got between Ranger and the man, trying to calm them both down. He waited until Ranger's breathing calmed slightly before he placed and hands over his shoulders and forced him to focus. "You know I would never give up," he started, "but this is too much Ranger. There's not enough time. If we don't leave we will all die."

"I don't believe you." Ranger's voice dropped dangerously low.

"I can't say how sorry I am but we have families waiting for us." Zach shook his head sadly. "I can't leave mine because you won't accept the truth."

Finally Ranger stopped struggling. His body visibly sagged so much so that Bobby and Tank couldn't keep their grip on him.

Before my eyes caught up to my brain, Ranger was standing, training two guns between the four men. All had their hands raised in surprise. "Go," Ranger growled to everyone.

After a brief nod from Tank, Zack and the other man slowly back out of the cabin, both apologizing on the way out. When they disappeared from sight, Tank took a step closer to Ranger.

"Don't," was all Ranger said, pointing a gun a piece at Tank and Bobby.

"Listen man," Bobby said but was quickly cut off.

"Don't," he said again. The audible click of the safety switches being turned off on the guns rang through the cabin. "You want to leave then get the fuck out. Try and get me to go and I will shoot you both."

_This can't be happening._As quickly but as smoothly as I could, I moved right in front of Ranger. He didn't even spare me a glance.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving."

"You have to!" I yelled. "God dammit Ranger I will never forgive you for this!"

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you."

Someone must have made a movement behind me.

A loud bang erupted next to my ear.

I turned to see Tank on the ground clutching his right thigh. Blood was seeping through his fingers.

"Shit!" Bobby yelled, moving fast to help apply pressure. Tank was gritting his teeth but he didn't look at all surprised.

One second I was staring at the blood oozing down Tanks leg and the next thing I know my hand is flying through the air. I hit Rangers right cheek with a resounding smack. "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him.

His face was still turned sideways from the impact. It was a long moment before he said anything. When he finally did, he met my eyes defiantly. "I won't leave you."

"You stubborn asshole," I said with no heat. Once again tears begun to glide down my face.

"Deal with it."

Tank grunted as Bobby helped him to stand up, supporting him on his shoulders.

"Don't do it this way Ranger," Bobby pleaded.

Surprisingly it was Tank who spoke next. "Let him do what he needs to." Tank turned and started hobbling to the door. Bobby was forced to follow him, or let him fall. With one last glance Tank looked over his shoulder at Ranger and I. A single tear fell to the ground.

Then the cabin door closed and I was left alone with the one person I wanted to be safe the most.

I looked down at the clock. "Two minutes," I said numbly. "If you leave now you'll be fine."

"No I won't," Ranger said, sinking down to the dirty mattress, throwing his guns down in a corner. "If I leave now I'll never be fine again."

I fell to my knees in front of him, letting the tears fall freely. "Don't do this. Please Ranger. I'm begging you."

He gripped my chin in his hands. "I won't let you die alone."

"I'm not alone!" I screamed. "I'll never be alone! I'll always have you and my family and my friends with me! Now Please! Get out! Get out!"

He pulled my face to his and slammed his lips against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I screamed and pushed and fought as much as I could to get away. Finally I sunk my teeth into his tongue hard. He groaned but never let me go. Instead he pressed his lips harder to mine.

Eventually I could do nothing but sag against him.

His tongue delicately swept through my mouth this time, a taste of blood lingering.

We both looked at the clock.

_14 seconds._

"Please run," I begged one last time.

"I can't," he whispered.

I kissed the first tear that fell from his eyes away softly. "Leave me."

"Never Babe."

_Ten._

"Live for me," I couldn't stop trying, no matter how useless I knew it was.

"Only if you live with me," he responded.

_Nine._

"I've never hated you more than in this very moment Ranger."

_Eight._

He lifted me onto his lap, holding me tight. "That's ok," he said calmly. "Because I have never loved anyone more in my life."  
_  
__Seven._

I stamped down the sobs that threatened to spill from my throat. "This isn't how it's supposed to be."

_Six._

"Next time we'll do it right," he promised.

_Five._

I nodded and fisted my hands through his hair. "No more running in circles."

_Four._

We both moved even closer to each other and kissed with more passion than I thought possible.

_Three._

Our tears mixed together endlessly._  
__  
__Two._

"I love you Stephanie Plum," Ranger whispered against my lips.

_One._

For the first and last time on this Earth, I said the words I had buried deep down in my heart.

"I love you too Carlos Manoso."

_Zero.  
_

* * *

This is how I always intended for this story to end. I know that some readers are more light hearted than others so as kind of a penitence to those people, an Epilogue will be posted as a possible interpretation later today about how this might have ended.

I hope that I did this chapter justice. Please review.  
Cole.


End file.
